Nights Watch
29 |totalstrength = 1,643,367 |avgstrength = 56,668 |totalnukes = 382 |rank = 39/175 |score = 7.73 |aidslots = 81/170}} Nights Watch (NW) is a fun, exciting and dynamic alliance formed by the Cats of Apocalypse Meow. They traded in their guns and taken up swords and fur coats to defend against all that is evil beyond the wall protecting our world. Help us protect Westeros, join Nights Watch! The Land of the Ice and Snow Concord Night gathers, and now my watch begins. It shall not end until my death. I shall take no wife, hold no lands, father no children. I shall wear no crowns and win no glory. I shall live and die at my post. I am the sword in the darkness. I am the watcher on the walls. I am the fire that burns against the cold, the light that brings the dawn, the horn that wakes the sleepers, the shield that guards the realms of men. I pledge my life and honor to the Night's Watch, for this night and all the nights to come. Section One: Lord Commander and Hand of the Commander The Lord Commander and Hand of the Commander, hereby referred to as LC and HoC, shall overlook all aspects of the alliance, assuring that duties are delegated to proper government officials and that tasks are being accomplished. This will include ensuring that all duties are tracked and progress reported to the General Staff and Alliance in general to assure effective communication and resolution to any situation is swift. Any proposals up for voting must first pass through the LC and HoC. Section Two: General Staff of Government The general government is appointed by both LC and HoC. These Government members may, at any warranted time, commence an alliance vote of no confidence against the LC or HoC. This vote must be made by means of poll on The Official Nights Watch Forums ©. Duties and titles of these government members shall be determined by the LC and HoC. Section Three: No Confidence In the event the final tally shows ¾ majority of no confidence against the LC or HoC, the alliance vote shall be based off nominees. Any member with good standing may be nominated by any member as long as the nominee has been in the alliance actively for at least 30 days. The nominee should also be nominated by at least 3 members. These 1-4 final nominees will then be placed in a 24hr alliance wide vote, with majority as winning. In the event of a tie, the two tied candidates shall be on a re-vote for no longer than 24hrs. The LC/HoC may remove any Government member at will or, if desired, by an alliance poll. Section Four: War Votes The LC and HoC has the power to declare war only with consent of each other; or by holding a general government consensus poll. Section Five: Treaty Votes Treaties shall be presented to the entire Alliance for voting, after receiving both LC and HoC approval. This alliance wide poll shall not exceed 24hrs. Upgrades to existing MD level and above may be made, with or without an alliance poll. First Amendment: Freedom to Perch An interested nation shall change their Alliance Affiliation to Nights Watch and then register on The Official AM Forums © and finally post up an application in the marked Enlistment area. Alternatively, one can request a live application interview and be processed for membership. If one is rejected, they are entitled to a full explanation. The Applicant may request the Enlistment Interview at any time to become a full member. The interview will cover basic policy and economics. Second Amendment: Security All members have the right to bear nuclear arms. Third Amendment: No Soldier Quartered Classified Fourth Amendment: Search and Destroy Members have a right to raid (attack other nations under certain restrictions) and must always post up their requested target on The Official Nights Watch Forums © and await approval from a govt member before taking action; or speak with a government official on Skype/Discord/other. Anyone given a Raiding Card may raid at will. A Raiding Card is presented by the LC or HoC to members who fully demonstrate that they know who and how to raid. Fifth Amendment: Double Jeopardy In the event a Declaration of War is made, every member must work together and fight. If a member leaves the AA under any circumstance during a time of war, that member will be stripped of any rank earned and considered AWOL. The members of Nights Watch are never to surrender as a POW. Sixth Amendment: Right to a Speedy Alliance Members have are charged with the right to make an account at The Official Nights Watch Forums © and also Skype/Discord/Facebook or other alternative communication apparatus and be active in the community. Above all, the member absolutely must respond to in game messages within a reasonable amount of time. New nations are expected to sell tech in a timely manner and conduct business with great effort to be on time. Members are to follow all LC/HoC issued or delegated economic plans. Foreign Affairs Diplomacy Nights Watch always welcomes diplomatic relations with all alliances on Bob, whether it be business or pleasure. Nights Watch Treaties Conflict Nights Watch will be the first to help their allies. No matter the odds no matter their size, they all bleed the same. Nights Watch Wars __FORCETOC__